Crossed paths
by Wayward Winds
Summary: When Sora, Riku, and Kairi find a figure clad in green on the child's island, they don't know what to do. What's even more startling is when they find out his name, they conclude that he's from one of the stories they were told as children! Rated T for safety's sake.


First off, let me say that in the time of my absence, II've discovered the wonderful world of KH... Wow... About my other fic, not sure weather to continue it... Maybe if I get enough people to review it (DON'T FEEL THAT YOU NEED TO!) then I MIGHT go on with chapter two... Something about this Xover... I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE THE ZELINK PAIRING! Just throwing that out there. 'Mkay? I gonna do a KH LOZ ToD later, as well, so look out for that! _ Sora sighed as he climed out of his boat and onto the child island. "Where are those guys?" He thought before getting off the dock and strolling on the beach. He stoped as a pinkish creature scrambled out of the more forested part of the island, pulled out a stick, and started to attack him. "Damn it, I thought we'd gotten rid of all those things!" Sora grumbled as he summoned his Keyblade, the Kingdom key, and started to attack it. The fight was veary one-sided as before long, the key-bearer had destroyed the humanoid beast. "Now can we just get some peace and quiet?" Sora mused aloud while banishing his Keyblade so that he was left without it. "Sora!" Two voices called out at the teen from in the trees, in what sounded like dismay. "Riku! Kairi! What's... wrong?" He paused in the middle of his sentance, wondering if he should go into the woods. Sora was no coward, but he'd read his fair share of R. L. Stine, wached C.S.I., and Bones on a dare with Riku before. Needless to say there was no way he was gonna NOT be suspicious. A monster had just attacked him that came from that general direction in the woods. Sora gulped as he started to run towards the sound of his friends. "Sora! Over here... We found someone!" 'Just great... SOMEONE!' Sora wanted to scream as negative thoughts compiled in his mind. "Come quick!" Sora finaly gave up and actualy bothered to get to his two friends, both of whom were hovering over a figure clad in green, badly beaten up and bleeding. "We found him an hour ago conked out here." "Well, do you know who he is?" Sora asked impatiently. "Urgh... Zeldddddddddddda... Thhhhhhhhhhhe gorrrrrrrrrrrilla burned the sauuuuuusegesssss again..." The boy moaned on the ground, sluring the magority of his words. "What the -" Kairi, Riku, and Sora exclaimed in shock. "There's no gorilla here," Kairi continued, "And I'm not Zelda..." "Zelda?! Where is she?!" The boy started to get up, not aware that he was bleeding. While he moved to get up, the sword on his back started to glow untill a figure flew out of the blade and floated infront of him. "Master Link," 'Link?!' Sora thought while the new figure spoke. "I think that it would be unsafe to move in your current state... perhaps we should stay here for now, untill you've been healed." "Shut up Fi. Don't you remember what happened?! We need to go NOW! Hylia KNOWS what Demise will do to her." As the two of them argued, Sora pulled his friends away so they could talk. "She called him Link -" Sora was abruptly cut off. "Witch is the same name as the hero in the old stories." Kairi finished for Sora. "What does this mean?" "I'll tell you two what I think it means," Riku started, the other two paying close attention. "I think it means that the stories wern't just stories, they were true. Whatever they were though, we'll have to asume that they were true; all of them." "Damn..." Sora whispered as the three friends went back to the chosen hero. "Erm, Link... Do you know how you got to Destiny Islands?" Blank stare. "Fi, is Destiny islands in a deserted part of Hyrule?" "I am unsure at this moment. However, I do remember hearing of a Destiny Islands before in old myths and stories." Boom. That was the momment when Sora's brain exploded. _ What do you think? Not bad for a first Xover? Please R&amp;R... I will update more, hopefully, alors, if you guessed the two referances I used (In the A/N and the story.) then good on ya. If not the I'll tell you in chapter two. 


End file.
